


I'll be okay. Is that what you want me to say?

by Nyxuserium



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxuserium/pseuds/Nyxuserium
Summary: A lifetime should be enough. Immortality can be too long.In which Dipper dies, and Bill mourns.





	I'll be okay. Is that what you want me to say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written and edited to the best of my abilities. There will be spelling, grammar, and structural mistakes. I did try to make this as easy to read as I could.  
> And if you want, please enjoy.

Bill sat on top the marbled stone. Head resting on one bent knee. His fingers grazed the carved letters on the stone. The demon stared blankly down at the patch work of grass that was beginning to grow.

“Bill?” The voice came hesitantly. He raised his golden eye to Mabel.

“Shooting Star,” Bill nodded at her and once more moved his gaze downward.

“Bill, have you been here all this time?” Concern laced her voice, “It’s been months, Bill.”

Tears pricked at her eyes as she continued to stare at the demon. Dipper died just a few short weeks before the end of summer the year before. A few long months later, Mabel returned to Gravity falls. A whole new summer, and her first one without her twin beside her.

She wanted to see her brother again. Wanted to visit him, tell him how much she missed him. The cemetery was small, but well taken care of. Her brother's gravestone was near the back, one more grey stone among the dozens that already occupied the flat piece of earth. And here sat Bill atop her brother’s headstone, in a suit. A suit that Mabel could tell, even as worn down as it was, was the exact same clothes that Bill wore to Dipper’s funeral. 

“He wasn’t supposed to die, Shooting Star.” His normally high voice was lowered in grief. Bill dug his fingers into the side of the headstone. His nails following the worn down path they’ve traveled a thousand times over the past year.

“We’re human, Bill. We die,” Mabel choked out.

“Not him!” Bill growled. His eye glowing bright and golden in his anger. “He was not supposed to die!”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Mabel didn’t even understand why she was trying to reason with the dream demon. There was just something about the misery and pain that flowed from the ancient being that made her heart clench and tears to sting her eyes. Her brother was gone and no deal could ever bring him back. She promised.

“I could have!” The human looking demon thundered. “I’m all powerful! I can control minds and dimensions! I know the world’s knowledge. I’ve lived thousands of years. Traveling this world since time first began! If there was one thing that I could have done it would have been to save him!”

The headstone cracked beneath his grip. The corner that Bill's nails dug into crumbling to dust. Bill shook with rage, his power crackled around him.

Mabel shook her head, grinding the heals of her wrists into her eyes, “He made his choice Bill. He made his choice to save me. No matter what you are, Dipper chose to die and you could never have stopped him.”

“If you weren’t the one being in this forsaken dimension that he loved beyond life itself, I would have killed you for what you made him do.”

Mabel wrapped her arms around her stomach. She folded inwards choking on hot tears. “I loved him, too!” She sobbed, “He was my brother! He was my best friend. What you are feeling is nothing compared to what I do!” She collapsed on the ground. She tightened her grip around herself as she rested her face on the ground. “I never wanted this! I would never have asked for this!”

Bill sat unmoving atop the marble. His eye flashed red to gold, repeatedly.

“Leave,” he growled at the fallen star.

Mabel shook her head, grinding it into the earth, “Please, don’t make me leave.“

“All that is left of him is this,” Bill gestured to the gravesite. His sharp teeth bared at the weeping girl, “I refuse to share him anymore with you.”

Refusing to move, Mabel dug her nails into the ground. Desperate to hold tight to her brother. This was the first time she had courage to come back here, and no demon could scare her away.

Hours passed before Mabel’s tears dried. Her head throbbed in pain as she finally raised it to look at the demon. Once more he was gazed downward. Eye focused solely on the patch of earth that laid over top her brothers coffin. Bill's skin no longer glowed with unholy light. Instead, now that she really looked at him, it appeared to grow ashen and grey in color.

Standing on shaking limbs, Mabel found courage to speak to the demon again, “I’m coming back tomorrow, Bill. Please don’t chase me away.”

When no reply came, Mabel nodded and walked back toward the Mystery Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. I wrote it for myself but I wanted to share it with who ever wanted to read it.  
> It was posted on my Tumblr a few months? or maybe years? ago.  
> I wanted to save it someplace that would be easy to get to and find again.


End file.
